Missing You
by Kisa-chan the otaku
Summary: Sakura moved to a distant land because of her fathers company, leaving her love behind. Now she reminisces on her times with him. [AU][SasuSaku]


**Missing You**

Summary: Sakura moved to a distant land because of her fathers company, leaving her love behind. Now she reminisces on her times with him. AUSasuSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the poem like thing in the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It's been a long time since I've seen you…_

A girl with short blossom pink hair stood on the hill behind the new house her family just bought. On the hill was a single cherry blossom tree. She looked up at the fluffy white clouds dotting the sky above her, a light breeze played with her hair and the grass at her bare feet. She was wearing a knee length black skirt, a light pink tank-top, and a gray bucket hat. Her name was Haruno Sakura.

She looked up at the sky. The fluffy white clouds making shaped against the blue. She saw one that looked just like someone she knew.

_I still think about you a lot_

She sighed and sat down on the hill, still looking up at the perfect sky. The cool grass felt great against her feet and legs. She saw two birds fly out of the tree above her and fly off together. She smiled sadly. She leaned her head back and looked up at the sun, remembering the day she met him.

_I remember it well_

_It all started_

_That one day at school_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXxXxXxXxX

Flashback

A young girl with long pink hair got out of the back seat of her fathers car. She was almost twelve, and in her first year of junior high. She smiled and waved animatedly to her fathers retreating car. She walked inside the school gates and looked around for her

friend, Naruto. She saw the blond boy talking excitedly to somebody Sakura didn't know.

"Naruto!!" Sakura called out to him and waved as she bounded over to her long time friend. Naruto grinned his toothy grin.

Uzumaki Naruto had spiky blonde hair and extremely blue eyes. He had three whisker marks on either sides of cheeks and long canine teeth. He always had some sort of smile on his face.

_He was with my friend_

_My friend was the one that introduced us._

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said and lifted his hand gesturing to the boy beside him, "This is Uchiha Sasuke. He's a new kid coming into our class" Naruto said as Sakura stopped in front of them.

Sakura smiled at him. He was handsome for a middle school kid. He had dark raven hair that spiked up in the back, his bangs framing his face; his hair matched his eyes: deep obsidian. While his skin was pale. Sakura smiled at him

_At first impression he made me laugh_

He winked at the young, pink-haired girl. Sakura blushed lightly and laughed. She held out her hand for him to shake. He grasped it and they shook hands.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He said with a slight smirk.

"Haruno Sakura" She giggled as he bell rang.

_We became friends_

_As time went on_

_We were still great friends_

"Hey Sasuke!!" yelled a voice. The raven turned at the sound of his name and saw his friend Sakura running towards him wearing the generic high school uniform. He smirked.

"I don't think you're ready for high school, Sakura" Sasuke said as they walked together to the school. Sakura pouted.

"Mou…your mean…" She mumbled. Sasuke looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"I'm mean now, huh?" He said and raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura looked up at him. He was a head taller than her now.

"Yes you are!!" She said with a laugh and stuck out her tongue. Sasuke pushed her lightly and smiled one of his rare smiles.

_He watched over me_

"Hey baby, c'mon, date me. You wont regret it" Some letch breathed down Sakura's ear.

"N-no, I-I" Sakura said. Then this guy was suddenly pulled out of Sakura's face as Sasuke stood next to him, a good grip on the back of his shirt. He glared down at this sad excuse for a human and hissed into his ear.

"Touch her again and I'll be tracing you with chalk…" He threatened menacingly and threw the guy to the side, "C'mon Sakura" he said and Sakura scurried over to him as they walked away, keeping as close as possible.

_He made me laugh_

"You see girls are like math equations. 'Time times money squared" girls take time to earn trust and they take money because girls are expensive. Its money squared because girls need lots of money. And everyone knows money is the root of all evil! Well…in short, women are the spawn of evil" Sakura said blankly and looked right at Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his mouth like he was going to say something, and Naruto just blinked. They stayed puzzled for a few seconds.

"Okay, I'm confused" Sasuke said bluntly. The looks on their faces was so unlike them, it made Sakura giggle before bursting out in laughter.

_I fell in love_

…

…

_But kept it a secret_

"H-hey, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke turned toward her. Her hair was shorter now. They were more mature…older.

"What?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder at her. Sakura looked him strait in the eye. Sakura bailed at the last second.

"Never mind" She mumbled almost incoherently.

_Until one night_

_The night of the festival_

"Look at the fireworks, Sasuke-kun" Sakura squealed. They sat down on the grass and looked up at the bursting fireworks. The festival going on below them as they sat on the hill overlooking the small town they lived in.

"Too bad Naruto couldn't be here to see this" Sasuke said as he looked up at the light show.

_I confessed my feelings_

"Yeah" Sakura said looking at him with blush on her face, "Hey Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her and Sakura hesitated for a moment, "I love you" She said over the booming of the fireworks finale. Sasuke was stunned for a second before sliding his hand over hers.

"I think I might love you too"

_I wanted this to last forever…_

…

_But it didn't…_

Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura yelled, tears streaming from her eyes. Sasuke turned, and then saw the tears running down her normally happy face before Sakura grabbed onto him and buried her face into his chest.

"Sakura, what wrong? What happened?" He asked and clung to her as she sobbed into his shirt. Sasuke walked them to the old park and they sat down on the swings together. Sakura calmed down and turned to him.

"Sasuke-kun, my father's company is moving him the Wave Country. We'll be moving in a week, and were not c-coming back!" She almost yelled and she cried into her hands. Sasuke got off his swing and embraced her tightly.

_My family was moving to a distant land for an opportunity_

The next week Sakura stood outside the moving truck. Watching as all of her families possessions were taken out of her home and piled into a large truck.

"Sakura!!!" Yelled voices. Sakura turned and saw Naruto and Sasuke sprinting towards her. Sakura's eyes welled up with tears. Tears of sadness for leaving and tears of joy for seeing them one last time. Sasuke came and hugged her then kissed her on the lips tenderly. Naruto hugged her as well, just no kiss.

"Come on Sakura-chan. It's time to go" Sakura's mother said sadly as she got into her car. Sakura turned back to her friend and lover. She smiled sadly.

"Goodbye Naruto" Sakura said and hugged her blond friend, then she turned to Sasuke, "Goodbye…Sasuke-kun" Sakura said. Sasuke kissed her lightly on the forehead and Sakura walked over to her mom's car. She got in and looked out the rolled down window. Sakura let her hand drape out the window and Sasuke held on to it. Sakura's mom started the car and lightly drove off. Sasuke not letting go of her hand till it was out of reach. Sakura leaned out the window and yelled to him.

"Don't forget me!!!!!!"

_I wish I could see him again_

Sakura sat up in the grass and looked up to the sky again. A gust of wind blew her hat off and she got up and twisted around to run after it. She looked and about twenty feet away from her. Sasuke stood looking at her.

_I miss you…_

Sakura froze for a second before Sasuke winked at her. Sakura ran towards him and leapt into his arms. Sasuke caught her and spun her around like a child. When Sasuke put her down Sakura embraced him like she never wanted to let go; and she cried into his chest.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her. She looked up at him and Sasuke used his thumb and wiped away a tear starting to form in her eyes.

"You look prettier when you smile" He said and Sakura bent her head down to wipe her eyes, when she looked up again she was smiling the way she used to. Sasuke bent his head down and kissed her forehead

"I missed you…so much…" Sakura said and Sasuke wrapped her arms around her once more.

"Me too" He whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waaaaai!!! Super duper uber fluff!!!! It's so strange to me…

Oh well!!! Review!!!!!

--Otaku--


End file.
